The objectives of this proposal are to provide financial support towards the Medical-Scientific Programme at the 8th International Cystic Fibrosis Congress which will be held in Toronto, Canada from 26-30 May 1980. The Congress will bring together approximately 750 delegates, mostly physicians, surgeons and scientists concerned with the clinical management of cystic fibrosis (CF) and with fundamental research in this field. In addition, allied health professionals and lay delegates will also participate. In the Medical-Scientific Programme, six symposia will address topics of major current importance including 'New Aspects of Nutrition'; Progression with Age' (with particular emphasis on the concerns of the adolescent and adult CF patient); 'Pulmonary Infection' ; 'Membrane Function'; 'Exocrine Secretions'; and Genetics and Metabolic Manifestations of CF'. The symposia will feature invited speakers of international stature in their particular fields. Round table discussions will focus on the following topics: 'Surgery in CF', 'Early Diagnosis and Screening'; and 'Assessment of Pancreatic Function'. Informed discussion and exchange of ideas will be promoted in areas of specific or controversial interest by sunrise meetings. In addition, there will be free communication of scientific papers, in the form of platform presentations and poster sessions.